chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse Deveaux
Jesse Dylan Deveaux is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He will be the third son and third child of Hannah and Josh Deveaux. His older brothers will be Jake and David, and his younger sister is Darya. He has the abilities of Unconscious Shapeshifting, Spatial Manipulation and Lie Induction. Appearance Naturally, Jesse will resemble his father and he will be partially African-American, with long black hair and dark eyes. As an adult he will be around 5ft 7 in height and quite muscular. However due to his ability, his appearance will change regularly. The appearance which occurs most often will include dark brown eyes, that match his hair, and he will stand around 6ft, when he is fully grown. This appearance will not match either of his parents. As a child, he will be short for his age and will often change appearance from day to day. While as a child he will be dressed in the clothing his mother chooses for him, until he is old enough to decide for himself. When he is older, he will dress normally in dark colours, preferably blacks and greys. Abilities Jesse's primary ability is similar to his mother's ability of shapeshifting. The ability of Unconscious Shapeshifting makes him change his form, while unconscious, generally when he is asleep. However, this ability is limited, and along with not changing every time he falls asleep, it also only appears to have a few options. The most regularly occurring one is what is referred to as his natural appearance, despite having no link to his father's appearance or his mother's. His second ability is the ability of Spatial Manipulation, which is the ability to manipulate space. This allows him to teleport from one location to another by spatial warping, to fold space on itself and to manipulate non-occupied space. He could make places that appear far to appear closer. The ability can be used to create portals and even trap a person in a room. He will also be able to create vortexes and suck people into space. He could also move what occupies space, moving objects from one place to another. The ability can even be used to store items in other dimensions in space. His third and final ability is Lie Induction. Jesse will be able to use this ability to force others to lie. It is activated at will, and can either have a general effect or be targeted at one particular individual. Those affected would then have to lie. It is impossible to resist it, or to remain silent instead. However, the lies caused in this way would still be detected telepathically and using lie detection, unless the individual affected possessed an ability like deception or stealth. Family *Mother - Hannah Deveaux *Father - Josh Deveaux *Older brothers - Jake Deveaux, David Deveaux *Younger sister - Darya Deveaux Etymology Jesse is a Hebrew name which means "gift" or "wealthy". His middle name, Dylan, is Welsh in origin, and it has several possible meanings all linked with the sea, including "great sea" and "man of the sea". It is also the name of the lord or god of the sea in Welsh mythology. His surname is French in origin, and it was usually given to people who lived near a certain hill, stream, church or specific tree. History & Future Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters